Two Shades of Red
by ValarSpawn
Summary: The concept was inconceivable but far from impossible. GenesisxRosso
1. First List

Two Shades of Red

[GenesisxRosso. The concept could not be more inconceivable but it did not mean it was impossible]

Disclaimer: I do not own Genesis, Rosso, or any Final Fantasy VII characters otherwise mentioned in this work of fan-fiction. They are property of Squareenix.  
Note: This one-shot will contain fictional items in the list. You have been warned.

**1. Sky**

Before anything else, it was Genesis' aqua-colored eyes that seized Rosso's instant attention, as that would be the color of a perfect, cloudless sky.

**2. Bright Colors**

He found that there was some truth to the expression that bright colors were guaranteed to attract any kind of attention because the first thing Genesis noticed about Rosso was that she wore more red than he did.

**3. Voice**

The only reason Genesis had not been clocked upside the head for excessive quotation of LOVELESS was one that the Crimson Tsviet would not admit to herself and to him even less: his beautiful voice.

**4. Temptation**

When Genesis first introduced the Banora White to Rosso the Crimson, he had not expected the sharing of one fruit to culminate into a torrid sexual venture in Rosso's bedroom.

**5. Inheritance**

Out of all the Tsviets, it would be Rosso who would unexpectedly inherit the most of his genetic legacy. Aside from _Bloodburst_, it included that singular feature that he and one other once shared but now made Genesis unique: a single black wing.

**6. Fights**

With their personalities, fights were inevitable as were the passionate angry sex rounds that followed every fight. Genesis could count all the occasions in which sex had not taken place after a fight and still have multiple fingers left over.

**7. Missing**

She doubted he was in suspended animation 100% of the time spent in the flooded underground cavern beneath Midgar. These suspicions were strengthened by the unexplained disappearance of her favorite thong; Nero, Azul and even Weiss lacked the nerve to poke at her possessions.

**8. Calm**

Genesis never failed to be amazed at the 360-degree change of moods that Rosso went from before and after sex: as far as the Tsviet went, she started out filled with rage and violent hostility and finished with a calmer and exponentially gentle temperament.

**9. Cheating Death**

Rosso knew she could have used the wing to fly to safety but did not, feeling she had to die to prevent a shameful end at the hands of Vincent Valentine. So it came off as a complete surprise for the Tsviet to find herself in a bridal embrace in Genesis' arms rather than in Death's stranglehold.

**10. Bloodburst**

When he first witnessed _Bloodburst_ in action, Genesis' initial thought was that the afterimages she left in her wake were meant to confuse and throw the opponent's focus. The SOLDIER certainly never expected them to retaliate and fight back of their own volition.

**11. Change**

Prolonged exposure to someone free of Deepground's taint reaped unexpected fruit: Genesis would occasionally catch Rosso in the act of being a somewhat obscure surrogate sister figure to Shelke.

**12. Name **

Contrary to popular belief and nearly forgotten by many in Deepground, her original name was not Rosso but Ihrin, which meant "Peace". This in turn gave Rosso the impression that Providence made a joke out of her.

**13. Meaning of Red**

She claimed the only reason she chose the color was because it favored her like a second skin and because she liked it. Genesis would not comment, but it was his personal opinion that she chose red for its remarkable versatility in meanings and symbolisms.

**14. Balance**

Much to his chagrin, Rosso—stiletto-heeled boots and all—stumbled, tripped and fell less times than Genesis when he took to walking with his wing unfurled the first time.

**15. Wingspan**

Compared to Angeal and Sephiroth, his wing was disproportionally large in comparison to his body stature; even with a height of 6 foot-four Genesis was the smallest of all three SOLDIERs. Therefore he was little surprised to see that the Crimson Tsviet had inherited that little anomaly along with the wing.

**16. Family**

"Better to have two dead parents who loved you than a living one who could not care less about your existence." Being Rosso's final say on the matter, Genesis suddenly found himself obligated to change the conversation subject.

**17. Two Shades of One Color**

They were two shades in red, with Rosso representing the sinful, physical, negative connotations while he, Genesis, embodied the positive, metaphysical, and benevolent aspects.

Not sure if I will end it here. In anycase, please read and review--constructive criticism highly sought after!


	2. Second List

Two Shades of Red

[GenesisxRosso. The concept could not be more inconceivable but it was not impossible.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Genesis, Rosso, or any Final Fantasy VII characters otherwise mentioned in this work of fan-fiction. They are property of Squareenix. I also don't own Bob the Beetle...

Note: This is no longer a one-shot; also if anyone has read Krynn-Meridia's stories you will know what the last item is talking about.

**18. First Flight**

This was strange behavior, the way he kept virtually on her heels as Rosso stretched out her wing for the first time, not unlike a mother bird supervising her young's first attempt at flight. It was ludicrous; Genesis had to master it on his own, so why did the same not apply to this girl?

**19. The First**

His name was usually used by women, but it seemed to fit this man. Not only had he been the first experiment and first traitor but also the first being to not reek of Deepground.

**20. Accent**

"Slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Stabbed, beaten and crushed. Gutted and impaled, shot and executed without mercy." Despite the atrocities spewing from her lips, Genesis adored the accent which heightened them.

**21. Jealous**

His heart was hers, he had told her as much and proved as much. It did not stop Rosso from feeling that slight pang of jealousy whenever Minerva communicated her desires to him, however.

**22. Assurance**

The nine-year gap had bothered him in the beginning; she was only sixteen after all, a minor. Rosso kept assuring him she was alright with that, and there was no one in the hell pit who would give a damn anyway.

**23. Disappointment**

Rosso felt a feeling of disappointment grow within her as he told her he could no longer make G-copies. It would have been fun having more than one Genesis around her…

**24. Illness**

Being diagnosed with Slaughterhouse Syndrome had condemned Rosso to becoming a chronic berserker with an insatiable lust for blood and destruction. But then the angel in the red coat saved her.

**25. First Night**

"So all that crap about this hurting the first time is a lie?" Genesis made a vague hand gesture. "No, you just happen to have an excellent lover."

**26. Dress Code**

"Tsviet is a lot like 1st Class, only you seem to take more liberties with the uniform." Rosso looked up from polishing the bow-blade. "When it comes to Tsviets, as long as you wear the color given to you, they could care less if you showed up half-naked." Genesis sweat dropped. At least it explained Weiss' lack of upper clothing.

**27. Bug from Hell**

She would never forget that day when she first encountered the mako-green beetle…or Genesis' expression when she showed it to him.


	3. Final List

Two Shades of Red

[GenesisxRosso. The concept could not be more inconceivable but it was not impossible.]

Disclaimer: I do not own Genesis, Rosso, or any Final Fantasy VII characters otherwise mentioned in this work of fan-fiction. They are property of Squareenix.

Note: This one-shot will contain fictional items in the list. You have been warned.

A/N: The final installment! Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm considering writing a sequel, which will feature drabbles on some of the items listed along with prompts. So when you review, feel free to give me some prompts or suggest items from the list!

***28. Beast of Blood**

Hands figuratively tied, Genesis could only watch as RESTRICTOR Kefka attempted to hasten the syndrome's effects on his own daughter.

***29. Bring Me to Life**

It was not until she met Genesis Rhapsodos that Rosso felt she really was breathing.

**30. Three Kinds of Bitch**

Genesis could classify Rosso's mood patterns in three categories: Greater bitch, Lesser bitch, and the more infrequent "Non-bitch".

**31. Unstable Calm**

During her period, Rosso's personality would flip a complete 180 degrees and back when you least expected it; and since he did not desire a shortened or terminated lifespan, Genesis stayed out of her way.

***32. Name II**

"When your parents named you, were they secretly hoping for a girl?" Genesis closed his book, wondering what prompted his girlfriend to ask such a random question. "What would make you think my parents wanted a girl?" Rosso wondered how best to phrase this without compromising his sense of masculinity and decided to heck with it. "Well…people with that name are mainly girls."

***33. Human Sacrifice Alice**

Genesis watched the video, more than a little disturbed by the song's creepy music, lyrics and the story it told, but mostly because of the red-clad woman who cut down anything in her path. She was too much like Rosso for comfort.

***34. Vampire**

"It was a good movie, but the actress playing Carmilla was lacking substance." Rosso snarled, crushing the aluminum soda can in reaction to his words. "Not only was she lacking in substance Genesis, but the bitch mutilated my beautiful accent."

**35. Drama Queen**

"By Odin…Genesis, setting LOVELESS on fire doesn't equal the end of the world, you moron!" Rosso's tolerance for Drama Queens was noticeably lacking.

**36. Truce**

"This was my mother's copy. I know it will never replace Angeal's gift…" Genesis wordlessly cut her off with a passionate kiss.

**37. Freedom**

Genesis stopped walking and turned to Rosso, extending a hand out to her. "Come with me...The idea of leaving you in this darkness…" He did not finish, a smile gracing his lips as he felt the Tsviet seize his hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notes...

28: I haven't actually watched it but there is a video tribute to Rosso with Moi Dix Mois' "Beast of Blood" on Youtube.  
29: I feel that the song "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence perfectly describes the dynamic of their relationship. Same applies to Red's "Breathe into Me".

31: This was inspired by a data-entry job I was doing for Mom. I had to put down names of public school students, and a lot of the girls whose name I entered were named Genesis. While it also seems like it could work for boys too, I've only seen it on girls, hence the joke.

33: "Alice Human Sacrifice" is a vocaloid song sung by Vocaloids Meiko, Kaito, Miku, and the Kagamine Twins Rin and Len. There's a story to it. Look it up on Youtube and you will see why Genesis was so freaked out by Meiko's role in the song.

34: "Carmilla", one of the first pieces of Vampire Fiction (and of those, the only one with a lesbian vampire), is set in Styria and is influenced both by Romanian and Celtic myths. Rosso's accent is Romanian so you can see why she's so pissed off at the actress.


End file.
